ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Super Namek
The Legendary Super Namek '(伝説のスーパー ナメック星人 lit. ''Legendary Super Namekku-seijin) is Piccolo after his climatic battle with Evil Gogeta. It is more powerful that any level of a Super Saiyan below 5. He accidently transformed into this to defeat the Evil Gogeta. Gogeta killed Gohan, causing Piccolo to get angry and ascend. Piccolo used the Ultra Light Grenade and Gogeta was dead. In this form, Piccolo can revive dead beings. Piccolo later used this form to fight Omega Buu, but Omega Buu was too powerful. Eventually, Piccolo has a child who inherits the transformation. History '''Evil Gogeta Piccolo and Gohan were taking on Evil Gogeta, and King Vegeta and Bardock were already defeated. Piccolo was using the Special Beam Cannon on him when Gogeta used an Evil Bang Kamehameha on Piccolo. Piccolo was barely alive. Gohan rushed in and tried to stop Gogeta. Gogeta, in retaliation, killed Gohan. Piccolo was angered. He ascended to The Legendary Super Namek, a transformation that is stronger than any level of a Super Saiyan below 5. Gogeta stood in shock by Piccolo's power. Piccolo stated that Gogeta would die and began charging the Ultra Light Grenade. Gogeta kept trying to destroy Piccolo, but to no avail. The Ultra Light Grenade was shot and Gogeta died in less than a second. The universe.....is saved. Piccolo discovered he couldn't descend and that he can revive people, so he revived Gohan, King Vegeta and Bardock. Goku and Vegeta came from the smoke of the explosion and had no clue what had happened. Utilizing the Dragon Balls, Piccolo and the others revived the souls that were destroyed by the Evil Fusions. 'Omega Buu' 10 years later, Omega Buu attacked the Earth. Piccolo came up and tried to stop him, using many old attacks that have been upgraded, such as Super Special Beam Cannon and the Destroying Hellzone Grenade. Omega Buu proved to be too stong for The Legendary Super Namek. Buu destroyed Piccolo. Piccolo was allowed to keep his body in other world. Piccolo gets revived during the time Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Bardock were fighting Omega Buu. The Saiyan family fired the True Family Kamehameha and Piccolo, Vegeta and his father contributed by firing their attacks. Omega Buu was ultimately defeated. In the Universal Saga, Piccolo flies across the galaxy, saving people. Piccolo has his own mini-saga. 'The new Z-Warriors' 100-so years later after the end of Omega Buu, Goku III, Piccolo III, and Vegeta III are seen trying to stop a foe named Hutajub. The kids lose. The original Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku appear and destroy Hutajub. Huta and Juba appear and Piccolo kills Huta almost immediatly after. Piccolo tells the 3 to train everyday and they may be able protect the universe as the legends had. Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta disappear. They are later seen relaxing in heaven. Techniques Light Grenade - '''A powerful energy sphere attack. Piccolo was never seen using it in this form, but he mentions it. * Ultra Light Grenade - An upgraded version of the Light Grenade. It was so strong that it defeated Evil Gogeta in a second. A huge crater is left in it's wake '''Flight 'Ki Blast - '''A minor version of any energy wave '''Showering Meteor Rain - '''Piccolo teleports to the sky and raises his hands. 12 huge meteors form. The meteors crash into his opponent. '''Hellzone Grenade - '''Piccolo fires many ki blasts and they fly into his opponent. Piccolo was never seen using this attack in this form, but he mentions that he can. *'Destroying Hellzone Grenade - '''Piccolo fires many ki blasts that are on fire and the blasts fly into his opponent. '''Super Special Beam Cannon - '''An upgraded version of the SBC. It's radius is 20ft. '''Lightning Punch - '''Fast and Furious punches '''Super Explosive Demon Wave - '''An upgraded version of the EDW. Category:Articles made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Transformations Category:Transformations created by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Namekian Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z Another Road Category:Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Character added by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fan Made Characters Category:FM Namekians